Death Lives On Midgard?
by MelloSev
Summary: After the final task Harry's life falls into pieces and he brings his secrets with his straight to Hel... get it... Hel... *cough*... The Avengers will never know what hit them :D
1. Chapter 1

**Things to know:**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, or the Avengers, this is purely for entertainment purposes. (Mine and Hopefully yours of course :D)**

 **Harry has a connection to Voldy, but is not a horcrux.**

 **The ring is not a Horcrux.**

 **The wand is not Dumble's.**

 **Harry is a Genius but likes to play down his knowledge.**

 **Harry is fluent in Japanese.**

 **Hel is not Loki's daughter. (Forget what you know about Norse Myths)**

 **Loki has no children. (Although his horse kid is awesome…all those legs... I'd like to see it walk…)**

 **The goblins own the currency and have their own independent government system.**

 **Prologue:**

Trapped for three long miserable days in this small dark, damp, order filled room; Left only to the thoughts of the betrayal of everyone he thought he knew as friends and loved ones, slowly broke him. After the third task and death of Cedric, they called him a murderer, and ganged up on him. They called him a liar, a dark lord in the making, a traitor. Each accusation added a lead weight to his shoulders, everyone started to blame all their problems on him. The mighty Dumbledore revealed details of his evilness with things he only told his friends, or at least he thought they were his friends until he saw how much they were being paid out of his vault through the goblins.

Sirius's escape from Azkaban in the last year, is considered a warrior's path to freedom by the goblins, who are a separate government of their own even though they control the wizarding currency. To them Sirius's freedom meant the reinstatement of his guardianship of Harry and termination of the Dursley/Dumbledore joint custody. The goblins are anything but stupid and blind. They can spot neglected account heirs a mile away, and sniff out any instability in clientele. So they sent an official emancipation to Harry Potter and notified no one else. Said emancipation papers enlightened poor Harry to the grievances he was do, by the people he thought he knew. Every last knut was reclaimed and Harry emptied his account the weekend before the final task took place. The game plan was vanish after the task and go to one of the Potter properties in Japan. He was never as stupid as he made himself out to be in Hogwarts and the only ones who knew it were the snarky potions master, a mind raping hat, and a fiery exotic bird. He learned all the Magic he could. All of it; no matter how dark and bloodied it's history was.

But Luna, Neville, Sirius, Remus, the ones whom he thought were absolutely his friends, those were the betrayals that hurt the most. Luckily he didn't reveal where he had hidden his heirlooms and monies. That is the only reason they, meaning the wizarding "government" and the "order" haven't done away with him yet. The Potters were the wealthiest family in the world dating back to the Pervelles, Gryffindor and Merlin himself. Do to Sirius' instability the Black monies fell into Harry's control by the goblins. Harry now had no regrets about draining the accounts now that he knows the truth about the newly exonerated Lord Black.

In the three days he reviewed what he knew of Tom, Voldemort, and the false prophecy, that he wasn't supposed to know about. The one that got his parents killed. War is War, and if he was going down…

 _The enemy of my enemy is a friend I should treasure._ Harry thought.

With that in mind he opened his connection to Voldemort and implanted the information the man needed to take over, to repair his broken soul, and to protect the complacent wizards from the advancing muggle world. Just in time too...

 **Chapter 1: Hel's Open Arms**

The door to his little room banged open. To Harry's humor the Auror known as Tonks stepped in the waste he deposited strategically at the door. She'll never know until someone sees her shoe trail or smell her coming their way. It would be his last hoorah, if what was coming was as bad as he thought it was. He only wish he had a last meal. It's been 4 days since the task and 5 since his last good meal.

"Alright Potter, time to get a move on." She said with a dark humor in her eyes.

 _She's probably going to be benefiting from this as well. She has the Black cheekbones, perhaps she was a discard._ Harry thought getting to his feet and wiping his hands off on his dirty pants, not letting his nervousness show.

"Are you my escort to my trial?" He asked knowing the answer wasn't going to be one he wanted to hear, but needed to confirm there was no one left for him.

"Nope," she popped her 'p' with a grin and rocked on her feet with glee,"I came to bring you to your sentence. Death sentence that is. I was hoping you'd get a kiss, but a trip to the veil will have to do." She pouted but her red hair signified she was thrilled anyway by the result.

 _She is definitely getting something out of this._ Harry gave a small smile in amusement. He never met another Metamorph before.

"Well, it could be worse. Could have used muggle methods…." he trailed off to peak her curiosity as he lead her out of his room, doging his wastes, and she quickly followed to not make herself look bad to her colleagues scattered here and there.

"What kind of methods?" she asked trying to play it cool as she gripped his uncuffed arm and lead him down a hall.

"The usual, lethal injection, firing squad, electric chair, decapitation…" He trailed off and saw that she turned green, as did her hair, at the last one, as it was the only one she recognized.

She lead him quickly down the hall, with two more right turns, an elevator drop, and another long hall. She said not a word, as she lead him in. The room was full of "witnesses" all foes no friends. At least the Dursleys weren't there to rub his death in his face.

 _Speaking of death… I inherited all the hallows, I wonder if I will get to meet death before I die. We can walk together into the veil, and I can give him back his hallows on the other side._ Harry had a thoughtful look on his face as he was lead of to the veil. Ignoring the whispers around him, and Fudge as he and Dumbledore read off his charges and last rights.

 _I didn't know they had an organized religion practice like last rights before death._

Tonks stopped him before the veil and turned him to face the crowd.

"Your last words for the notary?" Dumbledore pointed toward Percy who wore no emotion on his face. _Completely professional as usual._ Harry gave a smirk.

"Yes. I'll see you all in hell!" he said dramatically and was pushed into the veil by a startled, and clumsy Tonks. Who tried to reach out for him at the last minute but got sick, from the earlier conversation and retracted her hand in order to shield her mouth from overflowing vomit.

The last thing Harry saw of the wizards was shock as an auror ran into the chamber.

 _Carries news of the invasion no doubt… Good luck Tom…._

With that everything around him faded to white and a strange pull around his navel signified he was doing more than dieing.

With a soft thump he found himself in a chair with a feast laid out before him.

 _Odd…_ he thought.

"hmmp hmm" Was heard to his left.

There was a beautiful women sitting there, pale skin, ebony hair, slim but shapely build. She smiled as he admired her body, not caring that he had yet to meet her face and eyes. But he coughed realizing his rudeness and looked up into her forest green eyes.

"Oh hello, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. Hadrian James Potter if you want to be technical about it," he rambled in the awkward silence and she just smiled mercilessly, holding back giggles," Umm, Oh Yeah! Are you death?"

"There's the question!" She said with a light laugh, "Yes and no, I am the Death of this dimension, there are many, and there are many worlds in this one than in yours. I should let you know there is no magic here like there was there." She said and waved for him to take a bite of his food, which he was grateful for. " Sorry It's been awhile since I had a date." she said ominously with a pout.

"Who do I give the hallows back to then?" He asked.

"Oh, those things. They're more like bobbles than anything else." She said waving her hand at his question. "Your family is actually the death of your world. but death will go on without you, no worries. It was their father that gave them those to teach them a lesson, plus he could only have one heir. The traditions died with time that you lot were supposed to practice. But enough about work. I've waited a long time to have a man over and I don't care if you don't swing my way, you will be able to swing your bat around in this ballpark before i send you to Midgard" she said cutting off his opposition, and he blushed at her imagery.

 _Well assuming midgard is this places earth… I could stick around for awhile. Could learn a few things from an older women…_ Harry conceided to the new path fate laid out for him.


	2. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

Well it's been quite some time...nuff said... oh wait! I must admit that I own neither Harry Potter or the Avengers(Marvel).

 **Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

"Tony, Since no one else will own up to it, how can I put this." Pepper said slowly trying to avoid eye contact with the others.

"Tony you're getting fat! Can you even fit into your suit anymore?" Rhodey broke the awkward silence and mumbled agreement follows from Pepper and Happy. "Not to mention you've become an emotional wreck."

"Wow, harsh much." Tony says resisting the temptation to finish his chocolaty snack just to prove him wrong. "I'm not getting fat, well obesely fat, and it's not like I even need to use the suit right now."

Pepper's glare put him on the defensive, " Push come, shove. I'll let it out a bit, but i'm not getting rid of it Pep, end of discussion."

 _ **~~After getting shwarma, and returning to the livable portions of the STARK tower~~**_

"Oh, I think that shwarma went bad!" Tony rushed for the bathroom.

"I think the Man of Iron has leaked on the floor" Thor pointed out a puddle trial leading where Tony ran off.

"Eww" Clint said taking a picture of the puddle for 'evidence'. Natasha hit him in the shoulder but didn't protest the blackmail otherwise.

It was very awkward for the group as they settled in the living room area and waited for Tony. After an hour with no sign of Tony, Pepper started pacing. Two hours and they were banging on the soundproof bathroom door to no avail.

"Godammit Tony was this door really necessary!" the normally quiet Bruce exclaimed loosing his patience and signaled to Thor to use drastic force.

Thor stared open mouthed at whatever was in the bathroom...

Tony sat on the bathroom floor against the wall as though he was in shock. He was leaning against the toilet blankly staring into the bowl, not even noticing that the door was broke down. A fleshy chord connecting his bottom to whatever he was looking at in the bowl.

 **~~~Peppers POV~~~**

"Tony" I tried to say clearly but he didn't look at me, the only thing that kept me from panicking was that I saw he was breathing. Breathing means he's alive just is good. We all get scared, right. Deep breathe Pepper, In...

"Pepper I have no idea how to explain this. I have no..." Tony said startling the group before passing out.

I took another breathe and cautiously walked over to the toilet. I had to take a step back when I saw movement, but pressed on to see how many organs we'll have to put back in Tony. Oh! Why hasn't anyone called the ambulance.

Looking down into the toilet I saw not organs but a slimy, little, wiggly, mass... "WHAT!"


End file.
